Are you proud?
by KusunagiSwordsWoman
Summary: It's about a week or so before the chunin exam and it's Sasuke's birthday. He decides to spend it alone at home and speaks to himself thinking his parents who have passed away can't hear him. For one day he lets the sadness and fear in his heart out. Warning:Sasuke may be OOC for the purpose of this one shot. Also sasuke centric.


**A/N: Quick little one shot here that I needed to get out into words. It is Sasuke centric and he may be OOC but I'm not sure. Um.. If I remember correctly in the anime I think Sasuke's birthday is before the finals of the chunin exam. If I'm wrong then I apologize but I am human and can't get everything right. Enjoy, even if it's short.**

It was the month before the chunin exam finals. The hot sun was shining down mercilessly on the residents of Konoha. A lone raven haired boy walked through the village with a small box in his hands. He was heading straight toward his home. Today was July twenty third. It was Sasuke Uchiha's birthday. Today he would be 13 and was in the finals of the chunin exam.

The young raven quickly made it to his home among the now ruined Uchiha district. No...Ruined wasn't the right word for that place. It was almost abandoned. Only a single resident lived there. Yes it was the same raven who happened to be the birthday boy.

*Sasuke's POV*

Finally home,I thought to myself as I removed my shoes and walked inside. I was thankful that Kakashi had given me the day off as I made my way to a specific room in the large house that once held a very happy family. Holding the small box in my hand carefully I took a quick detour and grabbed a few matches and candles. Once those items were in my possession I made my way to the master bedroom which had once been my parent's room.

It was a room I barely ever visited. I only went in there to clean the dust, change the bed sheets, and make sure the clothes were well preserved. I only did that once every couple of months. This was not a cleaning day.

"I'm coming in." I muttered as I opened the door even though I knew perfectly well that no one was inside.

I closed the door once I was inside. A few dressers, a wardrobe, and the bed still decorated this room. I grabbed a photo that was on one of the dressers. In the photo it was my mother and father in their younger days. This was from their marriage. My father wasn't smiling but the look in his eyes betrayed how happy he was in that moment.

I picked up a few other pictures. One was a photo of my Father in his ninja police uniform. The other was of my mother standing in the front of this very house, smiling in shock. The final one was a family photo. Everyone, even my traitorous brother, was in this one.

I carefully placed these photos on the floor and sat in front of them. I sat down in front of them and opened the box. Inside was a vanilla cheesecake I had bought from bakery. It was made with natural sweeteners with nothing artificial added. I wasn't a big fan of sweets but this was one of the few I enjoyed.

"It's my thirteenth birthday." I said to the pictures, they were the closest things to my parents. "And I have some big news for you mother and father."

I placed three candles on the cake as I spoke.

"You probably already know but it's about time for the chunin exam finals." I said as I began to light each candle. "I will be participating in it this year. My opponent is from Suna. He seems like a challenge but with the help of my sensei I am confident that I won't go down. I'm one of three Konoha rookie genin participating in the finals."

I watched as the candles glowed and lit up the photographs in an almost whimsical way.

"We'll each blow out a candle." I muttered. "Please, wish me luck and watch over me."

I leaned down and blew out one of the three candles. As I sucked in a breath to blow out the other two candles a cool wind blew into the room and the other two candles went out.

I looked at the floor and closed my eyes. A single tear fell to the floor as I silently thanked my parent; I wanted to believe it was them who blew out the candles.

I began to eat my little cake in silence. It was made just right. Sweet enough to satisfy my sweet tooth without making me want to throw up. As I finished my cake I felt my tears falling from my cheeks without my permission. I quickly wiped them away but more quickly replaced them.

"Father would you be proud of me in this moment?" I muttered. "Would you say 'that's my boy' like that day I finally mastered the fireball jutsu?"

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face. I grit my teeth and tried to force the tears back to no avail. I placed my hand on the curse mark given to me by the snake sanin.

"What about this mark father?"I asked."Would you be outraged that someone put this on me? Would you scold me for letting this happen? Did I disappoint you by getting this mark? I apologize for that. I'm still a bit pathetic but I will make up for it in someway. I'm just not sure how to yet."

I buried my head again I did my best to hide my tears and sobs. I could almost hear my father yelling at me. At the same time I could also hear him praising me again. I wanted to hear that again. I feared hearing the rest.

"Mom I know you're always proud of me." My sobs were less obvious now, the tears were no longer falling as fast. "I'm still you brave soldier. I've been beaten and maybe my confidence has gone down a bit but I can still stand on my own two feet."

I stood up as the tears stopped flowing.

"No matter what happens." I told them; I had forgotten I was only talking to photographs. "I will do my best and show them all the strength of an Uchiha. I will not fall in battle. I will stand proudly among my peers and fellow shinobi. And I swear. I won't let you down ever again. I will try and fight this mark on my skin. I won't let that snake take me!"

I was breathless now. Years of sadness that I had hidden away had finally been released.

I felt warm hands from behind. A hand was also pressed against my right shoulder. Shocked I turned around. There they were. No blood or wounds marking their flesh and clothes. They shined with an unearthly glow. Mother and Father were smiling at me.

"That's my boy."My father proudly said to me. "Stand with confidence. Use the anger in your heart as a sword and cut down your opponents. Show the village the strength bestowed upon you. Remember that I will always be proud of you so long as you can stand with confidence among your peers."

"Remember to hold on dearly to your friends Sasuke."My mothers lovingly said to me. "They want what's best for you as well. Remember to listen to them when they speak to you. And cherish them. Their love will help you. If you let them in your heart. You won't have to be strong by yourself. It might even help lessen the pain."

I gave them both a small smile and nodded my head. I tried to reach for them but they only disappeared as fast as they had appeared. I'm still an orphan.

A noise from the front of the house caught my attention. I ran toward the noise.

*3rd person PoV*

As the younger raven ran to the living room of his home and older boy quickly left when he heard the younger coming. Sasuke saw no sign of the intruder except a small dark blue box.

The young Uchiha cautiously opened the box and gasped when he saw what was inside. A simple necklace with the Uchiha symbol was pulled out. The upper red portion of the symbol was made of ruby while the bottom portion was carved from white ivory.

Sasuke looked around for signs of his female teammate Sakura but saw nothing.

"Happy Birthday baby brother." The older boy muttered from some distance away.

He soon disappeared in a mess of crows. It was as though the boy had never been there.

In the Uchiha household the remaining chakra of two Uchihas still lingered. Though unseen by the naked eye they smiled as their youngest son wore the necklace and seemed to walk a little straighter.

Even if their son chose to walk the path of darkness they would still be proud. Should he destroy this village for the atrocities it's elders committed against them than so be it. If Sasuke became the hero of this village that would rather see him dead they would still smile proudly and love him. Because he was their son they would gladly smile and praise him.

In truth the two hoped he would never have to feel all the rage and sorrow members of their clan felt when they were in the deepest of pain. He at the very least deserved his parents love. Even if the rest of the world wanted him dead.

**A/N: OK why am I the one crying dammit? ;_; -sigh- Thank you for taking the time to read this. I have no idea if someone has come up with this idea before. If you read this and feel that I copied it from you please pm m and we can talk it out. For those who enjoyed leave a review and tell me what worked for you. Those who disliked, leave your critique and tell me where I can improve. Thank you.**


End file.
